Butterfly
by fembuck
Summary: Jungle Julia and Arlene share a quiet moment lounging on a porch on a balmy night. Julia/Arlene, femslash


**Title:** Butterfly  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Grindhouse  
**Pairing:** Jungle Julia/Arlene  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
**Summary:** Jungle Julia and Arlene share a quiet moment lounging on a porch on a balmy night.  
**Note:** Contains information about the girls discussions in _Death Proof_ but no major plot points or twists.

*****

Arlene sighed softly and shifted pressing her face into the soft chest beneath her cheek for a moment before resting her head in a more platonic position on Julia's chest as dark-skinned woman she was using as a pillow gently ran her hands through her hair.

She was in a strange mood but Julia's gentle touch was soothing her. Although she hadn't really wanted to take part in the little contest Julia had made her part of on her radio show, there was a part of Arlene that was disappointed and hurt that she hadn't gotten the choice to decide for herself. The idea of having suitors come up to her all night so that she could turn them down or not at her discretion was kind of flattering, and to have gone the entire night without one man so much as calling her "Butterfly" and attempting to recite the Frost poem to her was, well the opposite of flattering.

The whole thing had her feeling rather cranky by the time they retired to the porch for some fresh air, and she had been ready to call it a night. But then Julia had slipped in behind her and wrapped her arms around her handing her a beer before softly whispering the words she had been waiting to hear all night into her ear when the other girls were busy talking. And suddenly Arlene was exactly where she wanted to be and the bar and the contest didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"So," Julia said softly looking down into Arlene's eyes as the girls laughed loudly at some joke that she and Arlene hadn't been paying attention to, "just the girls this weekend?"

Arlene stared up at her for a moment before licking her lips and then nodding her head slightly. "Just the girls," she confirmed, smiling, blushing a little and looking away when Julia smirked down at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Julia responded quietly, her lips brushing against Arlene's forehead as she leaned forward to rest her bottle down on the small wooden table in front of the bench they were on.

"What about Chris?" Arlene said softly as Julia settled back on the bench, the taller woman's hand moving to rest over her stomach lightly, her thumb stroking Arlene's stomach lightly as she titled her head to the side glancing at their friends before looking back down at Arlene.

"That's different," Julia said softly. Arlene was gone most of the year, and Chris was … well he was in Austin, just like her. Besides, she and Arlene, they were good together, but they would never really work out "together" together. They just had to take what they could get, while they could get it, until one of them got knocked up or married or both.

"After your questions in the car and the contest, I wasn't sure if you wanted …" Arlene began to respond.

"I do," Julia said softly her head tipping back once more to look behind her at the girls lounging off to the side before her eyes scanned the door to the bar, her hand moving up Arlene's torso to cup her breast lightly, as she dipped her head down and sucked Arlene's earlobe into her mouth, when she was sure the coast was clear. "I'll show you how much at the cottage."

Arlene sighed softly as Julia mouth pulled away from her skin and her hand migrated back down to her hip, nice and platonic like.

She was suddenly ready to leave again.

"What is it Icy Cold?" Julia drawled slowly, her voice crisp and sharp as she spoke, her tone causing Arlene to look up as well.

"Are you an actress or something? You look really familiar," Stuntman Mike said smiling as he gazed at Julia a confused look on his face as he studied her. "Wait, you're … you're on a billboard on Main Street, aren't you."

"Among other places," Julia responded her eyes drifting to the side focusing on a huge billboard of herself on the other side of the street. "Jungle Julia."

"Riiiight," Stuntman Mike said smiling and nodding. "That must make you Butterfly," he said focusing his gaze on Arlene as he took a seat on the small wooden table in front of them. "The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep …"

Arlene sighed, her eyes drifting down to look at Julia's hand which was still possessively resting on her hip. She'd been waiting for this all night, and now all she wanted was for the morning to come.

The End


End file.
